HashiMada
HashiMada is the slash ship between Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha from the Naruto fandom. Canon Hashirama and Madara met for the first time when they were children by a river, unknowingly that the other was an enemy and also the heirs to their respective warring clans. Madara finds a depressed Hashirama by the river one day and finds out that Hashirama's little brother had died in the war, they share a bonding moment as Madara has also lost brothers in the war as well. For the first time, someone understood how they felt. They expressed to each other how they wished for peace where no children had to fight, Hashirama was particularly enthusiastic about the idea of creating a village. Their friendship was short-lived. Hashirama's last remaining brother, Tobirama, had reported him to their father(who was clanhead) and ordered Hashirama to spy on his best friend and perhaps even kill him. When Hashirama and Madara met again, they exchanged stones by the river telling the other to leave. Before they have a chance to escape, however, Tajima, Butsuma, Tobirama, and Izuna arrive and prepare to battle. Butsuma and Tajima target Izuna and Tobirama respectively causing Hashirama and Madara to intervene and protect their little brothers. When they were going to fight again, Madara tells Tajima that they were at an disadvantage and convinces him to retreat instead. As the Uchiha trio prepare to depart, Madara declared that the next time Hashirama and him met, it would be on a battlefield. He turns to look back at his former friend and revealing his newly awakened Sharingan. Their relationships worsens when Tobirama mortally wounds Izuna in battle. Hashirama offers a hand to Madara, as he could heal Izuna- but Izuna refused and told his brother to not trust the Senju before passing. Izuna also left Madara his eyes, which allowed Madara to acquire the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Stricken with grief, Madara confronts Hashirama and fights him for an entire day, but despite the power of the EMS, Madara was defeated in the end. When Tobirama prepared to land the killing blow, he was stopped by Hashirama who still wanted to pursue his childhood dream of peace with Madara. Madara states that he did not trust Hashirama anymore, and that the only way to regain that trust was if he either killed himself or his beloved brother. Hashirama chooses to kill himself, declaring that the bitterness and war between Senju and Uchiha had to come to an end with his death. Madara stops him before he can kill himself, choosing to accept Hashirama's courage and calls a truce to prevent further bloodshed. The Senju and Uchiha become allies and Madara and Hashirama reconcile. Together, Hashirama and Madara founded the village of Konohagakure. The village leader, called a Hokage, was to represent the village and watch over its wellbeing. Hashirama wanted Madara to be that leader. Tobirama heard of his brother's intentions of letting Madara become the First Hokage and argued that the position should be chosen democratically(Tobirama did not trust Madara). Hashirama ended up winning the vote and became the First Hokage instead. Following Hashirama's win, Madara's relationship with his clan soured, and he soon became an outcast in his own village. One night, he brought Hashirama to the Naka Shrine, making Hashirama the first outsider(of the Uchiha clan) to see the ancient stone tablet, which foretold a prophecy that claimed to bring peace to the lands if carried out. Madara reveals that he plans to leave the village to fulfil the prophecy, Hashirama tries to convince him not to go, but Madara leaves anyway. Years later, Madara returns to Konoha with the Kyuubi and tries to destroy it. Hashirama defends their dream and manages to defeat his former friend by landing a seemingly mortal wound. Madara, however, manages to survive. He planned to obtain the Rinnegan using the mouthful of flesh he had bitten off of Hashirama in their fight at the Valley of the End. Time skip several generations to when Hashirama and the other Hokages gets revived by Orochimaru; Hashirama stands atop the mountain he and Madara once trained on as children and where they created Konoha. In a bittersweet tone, he says that although he is disappointed in his old friend, he was excited to meet Madara again. Madara, also revived, senses that Hashirama was nearby and goes to challenge him. But upon arriving, Hashirama tells him to wait since he had to deal with the Ten-Tails first. Hashirama sends a wooden clone to fight Madara but the latter effortlessly defeats it, Madara demands the real Hashirama to fight him and chooses to sit out the fight and wait till the real Hashirama is finished with his battle against the Ten-Tails. Madara engages battle with Hashirama once he is no longer busy and they battle fiercely. As they battle, Madara tells Hashirama about the God Tree and the origin of shinobi. Hashirama manages to pin down Madara with his wooden dragons but when Madara uses his final trump card: forcing Obito to fully revive him thus granting Madara his full power. He breaks free from his restraints and in the confusion, immobilizes Hashirama. He holds his rival by the throat but doesn't kill Hashirama. When Sasuke asks Hashirama why he trusts him, Hashirama responds that Sasuke resembles Madara's beloved younger brother, and that perhaps that can remind Madara of the kind person he used to be. By interpretation, Hashirama is saying that despite all Madara's done- mass murdering hundreds of shinobi and trying to take over the world- ... Hashirama still believes that Madara is a good person at heart. Hashirama and the other kages combine efforts to bring Team 7, Madara, and the tailed beasts back from Kaguya's dimension. But as a result from having the Ten Tails removed from him, Madara is slowly dying and too weak to get up. Hashirama crouches next to him and as he's dying, Madara admits that Hashirama's path for peace was correct all along, recognizing his errors and how Zetsu led him astray. Hashirama forgives him and reminisces memories from their childhood, telling Madara that he forgives him and still sees him as a friend/comrade. After nearly a century, Madara and Hashirama finally make up to one another properly. Quotes Fanon Most fans ship them platonically or as a brOTP. One of the oldest Naruto ships, Madara and Hashirama were shipped ever since it was revealed that they were childhood friends. Fan fictions almost always AU's since they're both dead in the canonverse and killed each other. Fix-It's are popular and a common theme in fanfics, tsundere!Madara is written a lot as well. Fandom FAN FICTION : TUMBLR : Trivia * Madara can't stand it when people stand behind him which Hashirama tends to do, a lot, much to his annoyance. * Hashirama always wanted to fight Madara. * Madara's favorite food is inarizushi and Hashirama's is mushroom mixed soup. * While Hashirama has been described as "classically handsome" and possess a bright aura; Madara's dark features often ends up scaring others, even if he had good intentions. * Madara transplanted Hashirama DNA into the wound Hashirama gave him in the battle at Valley of the End, this happened to be right over his heart. This man has the face of the First Hokage on the left side of the chest. Navigation